SPEAK NO CHERRY
by LoSt 1N 'D cl0uDz
Summary: This is for teenagers and adults only. this is a story about Sakura Haruno. She is your average girl with a not so average life. She struggles with hardships. Speak no Cherry is her account on facebook were she spreads rumors and gossip about people.
1. It All Begins Right Here

SPEAK NO CHERRY

Chapter 1: It All Begins Right Here

"Its morning if you're wondering what the hell is going on just hurry up and read."

Well its Sakura Haruno here just your average 14 year old girl with a NOT so AVERAGE LIFE. I'm basically invisible in my life and I don't plan to change.

Today is the day I return to school after my parents died in a car accident this summer. After the accident while I was in the hospital, everything was still a blur. The day the nurse told me about my parents I cried my eyes out. I wasn't crying because of all the injuries I had, I was crying because I was to stubborn. That day I still remember it.

It was 9 o'clock P.M. Me and my parents were leaving a restaurant for a talk in the park. Well, these moments were rare. My mom lives in our original house far away from me and my dad works overseas. We were talking about my life in Konaha High. Then the topic moved to my mom's house. She asked if I wanted to move back. By the thought of even bringing up the topic gave me a bad mood. I took a step forward and told them I didn't want to. After all there hard work they are just going to bring me back.

After that I didn't want to talk so we went in my mom's car and they were bringing me back to my apartment. While inside the car I was sitting at the back beside the window. I wasn't making eye contact. I was looking furiously out the window. My mom was so worried about me she ran a red light. Then some guy in a porche smashed right into us. So, well that's the story and I totally regret it.

For the funeral all my parents close friends agreed to postpone it until I recovered. My parents didn't have that much family members and they weren't really close. So only a few attended and the rest were close friends.

Throughout the whole funeral my best friend Naruto, who truly annoys me for some reason was the throughout my sobbing. That was the time I really needed him. My parent's death was truly sad and I wasn't done healing from that day.

I missed 2 weeks of school and to tell you the truth it's gonna be one of the hardest days of my life because I'm finally in High school.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the Characters present in this story…


	2. That Blonde Bitch

Chapter 2: That Blonde Bitch

As I arrived in school I tried to ignore as mush contact as I could with people especially Ino my ultimate rival. That no good, blonde BITCH. I'm sure when Sir Kakashi arrives she'll be all goody, goody. Then she'll be back to being that blonde bitch who's sole purpose in life is to make mine miserable.

"Sir Kakashi is coming." Kankuro screamed

Then everyone went back to her seats and Ino was in her goody, goody state.

Ahhhhh…She totally irritates me.

I know same here! That no good blonde bitch.

Who the hell is that?

You.

Me!

Yes you. I'm the inner you so you better get used to me.

? Whatever.

Hmmm….. That Ino is annoying.

Yeah. I know.

Why can't we lock her in the janitor's closet with Naruto?

You're so cruel. I totally think well get along.

Duh! I'm you.

Whoops I got caught you.

Sir Kakashi passed handouts entitled "The 10 Commandments of Computer Ethics." As I read the first commandment "1. You shall not use your computer to harm other people." I thought Ino totally broke this. Then as I read the rest, Ino totally broke all of this also, obviously.

So why the hell does she have a computer?  
I know! She should be banned! Just be quiet.

My seat mate Hinata was listening to Sir Kakashi blab about the 10 commandments of computer. Ouch!

This is boring.

So what can we fucking do about it?

You mean "I." Hmmm….. Lets sneak out.

No way!

Yes way!

No way!

Yes way!

NO WAY!

Whatever.

Don't whatever me.

I surrender in defeat mighty queen of Nooooo FUN!

Ahhhhhhhhh!

"Sakura." Sir Kakashi shouted

He totally noticed my expressions from bored, annoyed, irritated, and then fucking angry.

"Yes Sir. " I said standing

"Can you explain and tell me what the 6th commandment of computer is" said Sir Kakashi said in a tone meaning one thing: somebody didn't listen.

"Ummm…." I murmured.

Shit what will I do! I looked to my right and pleaded Hinata for help. She handed me her notebook with no hesitation. Thank God Sir Kakashi wasn't looking.

As he turned and looked at me I said, "The 6th commandment of computer is you shall not use your computer to bear false witness."

"Ok, explain it." He replied

Shit nothing else is written here. Damn I could have just looked at the handout. Thank God it was similar to the 10 commandments in real life. Now I just have to make sense of it in computer ways. Great this might take a while so here it goes.

"Ummm…like sending mail saying if you don't forward this to other people you'll have something bad happen to you or someone you care about." I said in relief.

I suspiciously looked at Ino then she froze. She sends everybody these e-mails saying pass this on or else blah blah blah. Ahhh… That is soooo damn annoying.

Look at me I'm here right now. I'm not dead.

"Good." Said Sir Kakashi

Thank God I was finally out of that situation.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the Characters present in this story…


	3. Fucktacular

Chapter 3: Fucking Spectacular=Fucktaclar

"Ok class, next meeting we will have a presentation on the 10 commandments of computer and this will be counted as project." Explained Sir Kakashi

"Ouch." I wined making sure he won't hear me

"Ok, now you all now group yourselves and I'll summarize the commandments." Said Sir Kakashi

This is soooo boring.

So what the hell can we do?

Let's sneak out and snoop in the computer lab. Plssss…..

No WAY!

Yes way!

No way! No way! Are you trying to get us in trouble? If Sir Kakashi finds out I'm damn fucking dead.

I surrender in defeat mighty Queen of Noooo Fun…

There you go again. Shhhh be quiet...

Great I have the worse group in the history of groupings. Me, Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke. This is fucking damn great all of them will just fight with each other. Naruto and Lee will fight over me saying what my good point's is blah blah blah. Damn those two are so fucking obsessed with me. Lee and Sasuke will fight because Lee is a total imbecile like Naruto. Then Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand will fight about simple things like who does this and that. Lastly all of us will get pissed at Sasuke's attitude. Then the brawl begins.

This is fucking spectacular!

This is super mega damn Fucktaclar!

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the Characters present in this story…


	4. Hot Messy Lunch

Chapter 4: Hot Messy Lunch

Nothing else on that damn day was interesting except for lunch. Hmmmmm…. As I sat alone on a long table seven of the most hottest guys in third year not to mention the world asked if they could sit down. I couldn't refuse of course. Duh! Even though most girls avoid them because they think there total weirdoes but I think differently I think they're damn HOT. Look at them but I had second thoughts. To tell you the truth I said "yes" by impulse. As I sat there I noticed all of them were staring at me.

CRAP! What the fuck am I going to do?

Nothing.

Why nothing?

Because they are so H.O.T., hot.

That's not the point here.

They are so built, fit, and fucking damn hot.

Whatever they're thugs.

Hot thugs that can show you a good time.

They have a bad reputation.

So, they're so hot I think I might melt.

Whoa there. Too much info. I need to focus on the project.

The project can wait. They're making me melt by all their hotness.

Ughh… Whatever.

Just look they are so sexy.

Oh My God! You're damn right.

I know I'm right.

"Umm…so what year are you?" asked Deidara.

"Well…" I said pausing in hesitation.

"I'm a freshman." I finally said.

Their eyes grew wider and their mouths opened. Hidan suddenly stood p catching many peoples attention.

"You're a fucking freshman?" Hidan screamed.

"I don't believe it your way too hot." Sasori said smirking.

I think I died and went to heaven. The hottest guys in third year think I'm hot. As I was on cloud 9. BAM! Someone hit Tobi with carbonara. Great this won't end well.

Tobi then screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Next thing was all kinds of foods were flying through the air. Mash potato, chips, pasta, and you name it.

Damn that's a waste of food.

! Is that devils food cake (DROOLING).

Bam! Some jerk hit me with devils food cake. This is fucking great now my uniform is all ruined.

As I stood there doing nothing Zetsu grabbed me and carried me bridal style. Damn this is one HOT MESSY LUNCH. Zetsu then carried me out the door the rest followed. P.S. Tobi was acting like a total pirate. CUTE:3


	5. Cherry it's Time for Some Hacking

Chapter 5: Cherry it's Time for Some Hacking.

As I stood in the computer lab I thought: For all places why here? This is totally gonna go on permanent record.

**Blame them. Those hot guyz.**

Yah! I know. SHIT!

"Okay, Cherry it's time for some hacking" said Sasori

Okay why the hell do they have to call me Cherry? Damn they know it's me.

"What?" I replied

"Can you hack the code?" said Tobi with a huge smile on his face.

Okay think Sakura think. The way I see it I have 2 Options:

Option number 1- Help the Akatsuki. On the upside they won't hurt you, but then

When sir Kakashi finds out. I'm FUCKING DEAD!

Option number 2- Sit there saying I don't know shit. Then hopefully they will let

me go, but then again they're super geniuses they'll find out I'm lying and come for me. Anyway I'm still dead.

Actually I have a Third option: Run! Run like my life depended on it. Which in this

IT DOES. But they can catch me and of course

the ending is still DEATH.

So I went with my first option hoping Sir Kakashi is to caught up in his porn tapes to find out.

"Break the code to what?" I asked with a devilish smirk.

They all stared at the main computer. Damn it I'm dead if Sir Kakashi finds out.

"Follow me" said Deidara.

"Umm…. What is in it for me if I help you guys?" I asked laying back on the computer chair with my hand grasped together in front of my mouth and my eyes showing my evil side.

"You won't get hurt first of all" replied Itachi.

"So I don't mind if I get hurt, you guys will lose at the end" I said tilting my head a bit to the right.

"We'll give you hugs" said Kisame popping out of nowhere.

"Yes" I squeaked sounding totally venerable.

I couldn't resist the temptation of hot guy hugs. But….I had second thoughts a bought everything though.

**Calm down sister. You'll come out alive.**

I hope so.

"Ok, we need your help" said Tobi.

"In breaking the password?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Duh! What the fucking else is there?" said Hidan.

"Uhh…" I said giving him a look meaning: I'm the boss at this moment and if you don't shut the fuck up you'll regret it.

Thank God I'm a genius at things like this. Actually I have a double life now as a hacker/ gossiper. Yah! I know how could I totally say that about that blonde bitch. Well she's the one who caused me to do this. She spreads rumors about me and Lee. Ehwww… So now it's damn pay back to everybody who gives me a bad day. Anyway back to break the code.

"Give me five minutes" I said.

"Your fast" replied Zetsu.

TIME SKIP… 4 MINUTES

"One minute left" said Deidara.

"Don't rush me" I shouted.

Think Sakura think! I slammed and hit my fist on the table. Suddenly a hard bound book caught my eye. The title was Icha Icha Paradise. I was out of suggestion and anyways Sir Kakashi always reads it whenever he has class.

So I just typed it in. Then whalah, it actually worked. We smiled and all of them gave me bear hug. Ouch! Too much love.

"How the hell do you know I'm Cherry?" I asked. P.S. Cherry is my secret name as hacker/gossiper on facebook.

"A lot of snooping and hard work" replied Zetsu.

"Tell anyone else you guys are fucking dead" I said raising a fist at them.

"Exactly how are you going to fucking do that?" asked Hidan.

"Remember a-hole I'm a gossiper and I have over 1000 friends, so your secrets will be easy to reveal" I said smirking.

"Ouch" said Tobi.

"Like what?" asked Itachi.

"Umm… like you guys are virgins" I said smirking once more.

"SHIT" said all of them.

"How the hell did you fucking get that?" asked Hidan screaming.

"I'm invisible so I now a lot" I replied.

RING…..RING….*DA BELL*

"Great we didn't get to snoop" said Kisame sighing.

"Here is the password" I said.

**Loosen up your way to serious.**

This is business.

**At least be more girl-like and less hacker.**

Fine.

"Okay what now" I said smiling.

The atmosphere totally changed. Now what happened next was weird. They all smiled and each of them racing to give me a kiss on the cheek. Then they all gave me a bear hug. Then everybody was about to leave except for Kisame who wouldn't stop hugging me. He wouldn't let me go and now everybody is starring.

Now I totally feel like a panda at the zoo.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the Characters present in this story…

T.Y. to anyone who has read this… actually I'm in chapter 18 right now in real life but I don't have time to type it but I'll try to type it fast.


	6. Run 'N Bump

**Chapter 6: Run 'N Bump**

**

* * *

**

They waved good by and left. I think I'm on cloud nine.

**What the hell are you doing? Run and leave.**

SHIT.

As I ran down the hall I noticed my uniform. FUCK. I forgot about the mess I had on. I raced to the janitor's closet. I grabbed an extra uniform that I always have just in case. Then I rushed to class. I took the short cut through the courtyard. I went superman like through the window then suddenly I hit my head on something. I sat on the ground holding my head.

"Umm…What the hell are you doing?" said a familiar voice from somewhere.

"Huh" I wandered.

"Down here" said the familiar voice.

As I looked down it was Sasuke.

"I asked what are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing" I replied.

As I looked around I noticed people were starring. I looked at Ino who was clenching her fist and was damn angry. I smirked and looked back at Sasuke.

Then bam it hit me. The reason they were starring is because we were in a weird position. He's sitting on the floor and I'm totally on top of him. Damn it looks like I knocked him down and we are about to kiss. The only advantage from this damn moment is Ino is totally pissed and jealous. Ahh…. With that I stood up and hit him on the head somewhat accidentally.

Fuck. It's P.E. and the worst teacher is coming Sir Gai. How the fuck did the worse teacher in grade school get promoted into the High school department. Ahh… That adult size version of Lee.

**TIME SKIP…*ABOUT AN HOUR***

Everything else went pretty ordinary except for the massive amount of makeup work that I had to do, mainly in computer, social studies, and reading. P.S. Sir Kakashi teaches all these classes.

As I arrived at my apartment I thought crap I have lots to do. I have a hell lot to study about mainly about the 10 commandments in computer because of the project.

**TIME SKIP…*1 HOUR***

After that hell of an hour I was done with most of the work except for the work I had to do in Social Studies, Computer, and Reading. Skrew you Sir Kakashi.

**TIME SKIP *ANOTHER HELL OF AN HOUR***

Finally I'm done. I raised my hands up in the air stretching.

**That was tiring.**

Damn tiring.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the Characters present in this story…


	7. So Let's Sing

**Chapter 7: So Let's Sing**

**

* * *

**

As I looked at the clock it was only 9. I still have time to go to the computer and you know. Wohoo it's time for Ms. Cherry to go back to work on facebook. Thank God no one knows who I am (other than the Akatsuki). They only know that I'm a freshman and a girl who is practically invisible in school. Okie before the gossiping begins lets listen to a song. I opened my profile and clicked on my playlists then searched for a song I feel like singing. I picked "Long Kiss Goodbye." Then I started posting and sending group mails.

**FACEBOOK POST:**

**Hey everybody Miss Cherry is back. So are you ready for the latest scoop. It's rare that I post about myself. Hey guys I think I'm in love. With whom let's see. I'm in love with Mister Pirate. He's such a cutie not to mention a hottie also. Don't underestimate him he can be serious but sometimes his childish ways are too overpowering so people don't see his serious side. *SIGH*. Well enough about me.**

As I was about to post about Bl0hnd3 'N B34uTifuL the chorus was about to play so I couldn't help but sing. So let's sing.

"**LONG KISS GOODBYE"**

**Corus: *it's in JAPANESE***

**Whatashi nari ni ai saretai**

**Afureru no ni kimi ga mienai**

**Nido to kimi ni aenai **

**Sonna ki ga Surunda…..**

**Tsutaetai no ni umai**

**Kotoba miataranai**

**Watashi tabun**

**Uso demo ii noni**

**Ikanaide mi ienai yo**

Disclaimer: I do not own this song.

I know I'm totally in love with a song I don't fucking understand. At least I'm not like Ino who is totally obsessed with K-pop. I'm anime pop all the way. Anyway

back to posting.

**FACEBOOK POST:**

**Hey guys I just found out that Bl0hnd3 'N B34uTifuL just told Chickenass that she has a huge crush on him. Sadly for her and happily for me Chickenass didn't care about her. So she got BUSTED! Hahaha that BITCH deserves it. Anyway Chickenass doesn't care about girls. He's a total jerk. So girls never fall in love with he'll just bring you down on your knees and beg but I guess its to late. I wonder why a hot guy like him isn't interested in chicks. He should party all day all night with them getting drunk. Hmm… maybe he already has a special someone or maybe he has a problem with commitment. It just occurred to me maybe he's not interested in girls if you know what I mean. DUN DUN DUN. Alert, alert GAYLORD alert. Maybe he's interested in GUYS OUCH! It maybe just thought but what if its true. Ahh whatever but still girls never fall for that jerk. (THIS PROBABLY ISN'T TRUE)**

As I was done the chorus played again.

**Whatashi nari ni ai saretai**

**Afureru no ni kimi ga mienai**

**Nido to kimi ni aenai **

**Sonna ki ga Surunda…..**

**Tsutaetai no ni umai**

**Kotoba miataranai**

**Watashi tabun**

**Uso demo ii noni**

**Ikanaide mi ienai yo**

**...  
**

**Nigittetate ga hanaretara**

**Kimi wa itsuka wasurenhau no?**

**Watashi no koto**

**...  
**

**Whatashi nari ni ai saretai**

**Afureru no ni kimi ga mienai**

**Nido to kimi ni aenai **

**Sonna ki ga Surunda…..**

**Tsutaetai no ni umai**

**Kotoba miataranai**

**Watashi tabun**

**Uso demo ii noni**

**Ikanaide mi ienai yo**

Great look at the time it's already 10. Okay I have to go and prepare for bed.

**TIME SKIP…*1 HOUR***

Great finally sleep. I lay on my bed and grabbed my pirate bunny stuff toy named Bawney. As I finaly rested my head pow it was a knock out.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the Characters present in this story…


End file.
